


Gonna Change A Real Dream Into a Fantasy

by loveappeal



Category: Hello Venus, K-pop, No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch? What is this - Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Change A Real Dream Into a Fantasy

"All of this feels so..." The smack of Nara the Great's (as she'd been instructed to refer to her as, for whatever reason) dusty old book of incantations send a jolt through Yooyoung's system. "... Contrived." She finished off, eying Nara as she pursed her lips together, blowing a thin layer of collecting dust off the cover of the book.

"It's only contrived if you let it be," Nara started, blowing a second time. Yooyoung narrowed her eyes at the small wave of grime that flew at her, coughing. "You have such an active imagination to begin with, kid, I don't get why grasping onto this is so hard for you."

Leaning back against the arm of her chair (it was so... beautiful and intricately patterned, it made her wonder where Nara had actually gotten it from), Yooyoung pouted. "There's a pretty big difference between that and...," she trailed off, nodding down at the book, ".. this. I can say that I daydreamed about a unicorn chasing me through school, but that doesn't mean I actually believe it's going to happen."

"Unicorns are docile creatures, they'd never," Nara spoke up, voice serious as she dropped down into her seat. "Alright, so..., did you go over those incantations I gave to you last week?"

Yooyoung shrugged. "I went outside and tried that rain one and it worked about five seconds." She chose to leave out the part where the rain cloud hovering above her head had decided to send down probably a gallon of water over her head, but she figured Nara already knew that. She knew everything (and it was disconcerting).

"Not good enough."

Nara was blunt. Their first meeting, though somewhat of a blur to Yooyoung anymore, had given it away automatically.

        _"I've been waiting years to find you, have you lived here your entire life? This is_ _incredible, how did you manage to fly under my nose undetected? You have to come with me, there's so much you need to learn - you're going to be amazing."_

_Yooyoung stared on, incredulous, the tip of her straw balancing against the bottom of her lip. "I don't... know what you're talking about." She'd struggled to get her textbooks together, ready to make a break for her bicycle when Nara had pressed a firm hand to her forearm, holding her in place. "... I have a lot of homework to do, sorry. Pop quiz tomorrow."_

_"Aren't pop quizzes… popped on you, though?" Nara had questioned, and Yooyoung had cringed at her horrible excuse. "All I see in your future, educationally, this week anyway is an... alarming low score on your algebra quiz. You should really think of looking into a tutor for that - decimals are your weak spot? I could look around for a mathematics..."_

_"No!" Nara had raised an eyebrow as Yooyoung pulled back from her, hugging her books to her chest before turning on her heel. "Sorry, I have to... go..."_

Their first encounter, as bizarre as it'd ended up being, hadn't been their last - far from it. It'd taken five more instances of Nara popping up out of nowhere and trying to "tell her something" before those three... strange, strange words had finally gotten out.

        _"You're a witch."_

Yooyoung had laughed for a good minute afterward.

        _"A witch? What is this, Harry Potter?"_

_"No, and frankly, I'm offended by the comparison. That's like comparing apples and bananas - same general idea, but nothing alike otherwise."_

It'd taken another two encounters for the information to actually sink in for Yooyoung - and another three for Nara to drill it into her head that, " _no, Harry Potter isn't real, but yes, the author of the series had to sell her soul to the devil for that idea._ "

Yooyoung zoned out thinking about it pretty often still - going over everything that she'd learned so far from Nara. It'd been months now (six, to be exact) but every new bit of information was still a bit difficult for her to swallow.

The facts were these:

        **1**. She was, indeed, a witch. A third generation - if the gift hadn't skipped over her mother and grandmother for some reason, she would've been a fifth instead.

        **2**. Nara had once known her great-grandmother (apparently she was also an immortal - Yooyoung had never crossed someone who claimed to be one hundred ten years old, let alone someone who looked as... fresh as Nara did), and claimed that Yooyoung was not only a the spitting image of her physically but gave off an identical aura that she had, magically.

        **3**. Yooyoung was absolutely terrified of what all of this meant. Six months in, and Nara was still far too vague for her liking. She just wanted some solid answers out of her.

Yooyoung’s frowned returned, and deepened by default, at the thought. “I’m trying pretty goddamn hard if you as-...”

Raising her finger upward and wagging it toward Yooyoung’s face disapprovingly, Nara clicked her tongue. “Language, Miss Lee,” she sighed, palms pressing against the thick leather cover of the book before slowly beginning to push it forward. “Regardless of your… lack of effort, I think it’s a good time for you to have this. Your grandmother would’ve wanted you to have it.”

Reaching down toward her backpack, Yooyoung pulled it up onto her lap with a grumble, unzipping the top zipper and moving her free arm to grab the book. “How close were you guys, anyway?” She questioned, examining the cover. The raised golden letting drew in her attention - it was pretty basic, in terms of styling, but something about it called out to her.

Nara let out a small chuckle as Yooyoung dropped the book carelessly into the darkness of her backpack, slinging the strap snugly across her shoulder. “We were… friends,” she answered back. It was a simple enough explanation but there was a lingering in her tone - a question mark of sort, as if there was a bit more to the story than she wanted to share with Yooyoung.

“Oh god,” Yooyoung laughed despite herself, pushing the chair back slightly to make room for her to stand. “Were you guys a thing or something?” She continued as she fully stood up, eyes narrowing momentarily before popping back open in full, a small smile crossing her lips. “You and my grandma.”

Nara sighed. “I never said that.”

“But your tone implies it,” Yooyoung rose up her index finger, waving it jokingly (and mockingly of Nara’s earlier action). “I have to get going, though. School in the morning and all.”

Nara nodded in understanding, brushing a loose chunk of hair out of her eyes before waving her hand dismissively in Yooyoung’s direction. “Be on your way, then,” she started, “oh, and get to thinking about what I said. You need to start practicing, it’s important.”

Yooyoung turned on her heel at Nara’s last word, giving her a backwards thumbs up before sliding through the nearby doorway and out into the small foyer leading to the exit. A “thumbs up” may have been good enough for one of her friends, even for her parents, but Nara was different. Nara may as well have been able to read her mind.

She didn’t understand why Nara was so adamant about her learning all those “incantations” anyway. It wasn’t like she could use them in daily life - not really, anyway. People would start to get suspicious and that’d draw attention to her, which was… okay, maybe that wouldn’t have been such a terrible thing.

Yooyoung grinned vaguely at the thought as stepped out into a light drizzle.

****

The Lee’s had packed up their age old mini van and moved their family to Seoul just after Yooyoung’s eighth birthday. It’d taken twenty minutes, a promise of a large bowl of her favorite ice cream and a repeat playing of her favorite song to calm her down after her father had started up the ignition to their car. She had been young at the time, of course, but intelligent enough to know what “moving” meant. It meant that she wouldn’t be able to see her favorite teacher five days a week anymore, it meant that all of her good friends were soon going to become nothing more than a distant memory, and her favorite place to swim at during the summer? She would rarely - if ever - get to go back and visit it.

She’d cried herself to sleep every night leading up to her first day of school - terrified of how she was going to be treated. Yooyoung had been told horror stories by her older sister about how “city kids” looked down on “country kids”; they “treated” them differently. They were cool and they were cold, and that terrified her.

It had terrified her to the point of silence - something in stark contrast to her usual demeanor. It didn’t help that she had been given the option to skip her grade the year before - all of those kids were going to be a year older than she was, and that was even more unsettling of a thought.

It had taken an incident with milk at lunch one afternoon two weeks after her first day for things to finally take a turn for the better. Chocolate milk had always been Yooyoung’s “thing” - at least, her stomach dealt better with it. So, when a smaller girl reached forward to grab for the last carton at the same time as she had, fingers brushing, she had been tied over by a mixture of disappointment and fear.

        _“You like chocolate milk too?”_

The question, though simple to give an answer to and quite obvious, had confused Yooyoung. The smile that the other girl had flashed in her direction, bright and genuine, only proved to further her confusion. After another sixty seconds or so of silence, Yooyoung had given a firm no of her head, readying herself to give the milk up to the other girl before she had laughed.

        _“I’m Yoonjo, are you that new girl? I really like your dress, the flowers are super pretty. We can share the milk, if you want to, unless you’re afraid of getting cooties or something.”_

        _“..., but you can’t get cooties from other girls.”_

Yooyoung had discovered a lot more about Yoonjo in the few hours that followed - everything from her favorite color to her favorite movie. She had also been told two or three different stories about her new puppy and about how she had both started school a year early and been hold back the year before; something about being “sick”. Yooyoung hadn’t questioned it until some years later and, by that point, she couldn’t help but be floored at how positive a person Yoonjo managed to be after going through so much shit.

She was amazing, plain and simple, and she’d stuck by her side from that point onward

Yooyoung shared everything with Yoonjo, and vice versa, which was why her stomach churned every time she had to lie to the other girl about why she had to cut their Wednesday night hang outs from of their schedule. Yoonjo had understood - of course she had, she was perfect - but, it still didn’t ease Yooyoung’s guilt.

She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her everything, but Nara had a strict rule against any other person finding out.

        _“I’m not even letting you tell your family about it, why would I make an exception for this friend of yours?”_

Why not?

The question followed her around, like a little rain cloud over her head, settling itself at the most inconvenient moments. It was just another one of those times two days later as Yoonjo slung her arm around Yooyoung’s shoulder, kicking her shoes off and dropping onto the edge of her bed.

“Fuck,” Yoonjo grumbled as she dropped back onto the mattress, strawberry blonde hair fanning out around her, casting some sort of cheesy angelic glow. Yooyoung sighed. “I’m so tired - and hungry. We should’ve ordered out.”

Kicking off her own shoes, Yooyoung made her move toward the bed, dropping down next to Yoonjo, positioning her head at against her shoulder. “We could still go out and get some McDonald’s or something, it’s not that fa-...”

“I’m too comfortable.” It was an understandable enough reply, Yooyoung thought, as she felt Yoonjo press herself closer to her side, eyes closing halfway as an arm wrapped loosely around her stomach. “You make an amazing pillow.”

“ _You do too, you’re amazing_ ”. The reply caught at the back of Yooyoung’s throat, a cough coming out in it’s place. Instead, she found her hand making it’s way toward the fan of Yoonjo’s hair, beginning to play absentmindedly with a chunk of it before… “Have you ever thought about what it’d be like if we were, like…, popular?”

Yoonjo chuckled automatically in response, and Yooyoung frowned. It wasn’t exactly the reaction she’d been looking for, but…, “Sure, but we’re completely cool how we are now.”

Of course Yoonjo would think that, though, she was a hundred percent content with every aspect of her life, lack of popularity or otherwise. Yooyoung knew she should’ve been too, everything in her life was as good as it could’ve been, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was… a little bit more “something” out there for her. And, no, it wasn’t a something that had anything to do with the entire witch thing - maybe.

“I know, but,..., could you imagine everyone falling at your feet? I’d enjoy being worshipped.” Yooyoung answered back. Her frown deepened when realizing that, no, she wasn’t being entirely sarcastic with her reply.

Feeling the weight at her side shift, Yooyoung turned her head to look over at Yoonjo just in time for her eyes to widen at the lips headed toward her cheek. “You’re funny, never change.”

****

“Do popularity spells exist?”

Yooyoung bit down on her tongue as the question escaped her, avoiding eye contact with Nara, who was busy dusting off a free spot on her winding bookshelf. “Possibly.” Another day, another set of blunt replies. It didn’t surprise Yooyoung at all, but it still made her groan as she fell back onto Nara’s plush (and dusty) couch.

“Seriously though, is there?”

“Sure, I guess, it depends on what kind of popularity you’re looking for, though.” Nara put down her duster, turning to face Yooyoung, resting a palm against her hip. “International?”

“No, not international, I don’t want to become a celebrity or anything,” Yooyoung started, grabbing a small pillow and laying it across her stomach, playing with it’s fringe while she pondered how exactly to… put it. “I just… want to be well liked, you know? Like those popular girls in dramas - for a few days or something, or a... week. I don’t know. I’m just curious what it'd be like.”

Nara tapped her fingers against the hem of her shirt, eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be concentration. “Oh, so you want to know what it’s like to be the most popular girl at your school.” Yooyoung could feel a flush creep up the back of the neck at how it had been worded - because that sounded pretty goddamn vain. It wasn’t exactly… untrue though.

“I guess so,” Yooyoung mumbled back, moving the pillow upward to cover her face.

Breath hot against the thick cover of the pillow, Yooyoung squeezed it tighter against her nose as she listened to the clicking of Nara’s tongue, followed by some rustling and, finally, a laugh.

“When you go home tonight…,” Yooyoung pushed the pillow to the side, coming face to face with Nara - who was hovering just inches above her, a small plastic bag in her grip. “... Take some of this,” she continued, reaching down to grab Yooyoung’s hand. Unclamping her fingers, she placed the plastic bag against her palm before pulling back and replacing her hands on her hips. “All you have to do is look it up in your book, follow the instructions and voila!”

Yooyoung felt confusion stir at the vagueness of Nara’s reply. “I just… look it up in the book?”

Nara nodded. “Yeah, you know how they say “the heart wants what the heart wants?” Well, if a witch wants something enough, it’s kind of like that: “the witch wants what the witch wants” and if she _really_ wants it, she’ll get led in it’s direction. It’s not too complicated, honestly - unless you let it be.” Maybe not to _Nara_ it wasn’t, but for Yooyoung …

“Don’t think too much about it, kid.”

****

“Does she honestly think I can read any of this gibberish…,” Yooyoung grumble to herself as she propped the spine of (what she guessed was now) her spellbook against her studying lamp. At her right was the plastic bag that Nara had handed off to her earlier that day, and to her left was a small bowl of water. The instructions given along with the unintelligible spell (she was pretty certain it was actual gibberish, just a random combination of whatever words whoever had come up with it had thought of on the spot) proved to be even more difficult to follow.

Step one required sprinkling whatever the hell Nara had given to her in in a circle large enough for her to stand at the center of somewhere on her carpeting. Yooyoung had scowled while doing so, hoping and praying that it wouldn’t leave a stain.

The second step made absolutely no sense to her in writing, and even less as she leaned forward to follow it. First dabbing her finger into the small bowl of water, Yooyoung moved over to the plastic bag, swiping her finger across the substance inside and bringing it to her forehead. “A thin line,” she squinted toward the book to double check before doing as it told her to. She sighed as she looked over into her mirror, embarrassment flaring. She looked absolutely ridiculous but she knew if she even attempted to skip a step Nara would somehow know about it.

Stepping back from her desk, she moved in the direction of the circle, being careful not to ruin it as pressed her legs firmly together.

“This is so…,” she trailed off, shaking her head as she clamped her eyes shut. “Whatever.”

****

Yooyoung had felt nothing but a heightening of her embarrassment (and dizziness) when she had finished her… task the night before. The spinning that had been required had given her a massive headache, and the yelling of gibberish had only resulted in her mother barging into the room a few minutes later to “see if everything was okay.”

She had grumbled dismissively as she decided to go to sleep early - not really feeling up to seeing if the spell had been a success right off the bat. She assumed it’d be the ultimate sort of failure anyway.

She wasn’t able to find a proper explanation for the gaggle of girls that had approached her during her first hour Chemistry course, grilling her on where she had gotten her headband though.

Nor was she able to figure out why that Sungjae boy had decided to, physically, remove his best friend from his seat at lunch to make some “extra room” for her. Yooyoung had denied with a gaping mouth, moving toward her usual table with Yoonjo, only to be thrown off by the extra girls gathering around it.

Yoonjo stared over at her, incredulous, as Yooyoung sat down across from her, mouth still hanging open.

“Are these your new friends?” Yoonjo questioned, appearing genuinely curious as another blonde girl propped her elbows up onto the table next to her lunch tray, leaning in a bit too closely for comfort.

“Not really, but we could be,” the other girl spoke up, flashing a bright grin toward Yooyoung, only further adding to her confusion. “We have a class together, I complimented her on that cute little thing she’s wearing on her head.” Yooyoung’s lips turned into a circular shape, finally placing the girl from earlier that day. “I’m Sooyoung by the way, but you can call me Lizzy. I met this super cute American boy when visiting my cousins in California a few years ago and he told me that I looked like a Lizzy. It kind of stuck.”

“Nice… to meet you?” Yooyoung turned back toward Yoonjo, who was staring on with a mixture of curiosity and confusion as another girl sat down next to her. This time around, Yooyoung was able to put a name to the face.

“You’re causing quite the stir out of nowhere, aren’t you, Lee?” Joohee raised an eyebrow, and Yoonjo audibly scoffed.

Yooyoung simply shrugged in response.

“Oh, come on, what’d you do? All the guys are talking about you - all the girls too. I haven’t seen someone’s popularity skyrocket this high this fast since Kaeun gave oral to a guy and girl in the same two hours at Hyunsik’s party last month.”

“I thought that was a rumor?” Yooyoung surprised herself as she spoke up, Yoonjo mirroring her surprise with widening eyes.

Joohee’s lips curved upward into the makings of a smirk. “You know what they say about rumors - when they’re good, they’re good. They can get you pretty far when you want them to.”

“No one wants that,” Yoonjo mumbled against the spout of her milk carton. Joohee rolled her eyes.

“ _No one_ asked _you_.” With a second roll of her eyes, Joohee propped her chin onto the palm of her hand, focusing back on Yooyoung. “Anyway, I’m having a party this weekend. You don’t have to tell me… how you got everyone to pay attention to you, whatever, it’s fine, but I figure if it’s going to stick even for a week, you’re worthy of making an appearance.”

Yooyoung felt a sting of offense at the way Joohee had strug her words together but smiled, despite herself. “Okay,” she paused. “Can I bring Yoonjo unnie with?”

Yoonjo’s face contorted into visible disgust at the question, giving a firm shake of her head as Joohee seemed to contemplate the question, sliding the legs of her seat backward as she stood up. “Whatever,” she started, using a hand to brush down a crease at the front of her skirt. “Just keep her out of plain view as much as you can or something.”

Joohee promptly turned on her heels on her final syllable, heels clicking as she made her way toward her usual group of friends. “Lizzy” (who had apparently stuck by her side) muffled a laugh as Yoonjo’s shoulders fell.

“You suck.”

Yooyoung sent her a sympathetic smile as the words sunk in: “ _you suck_ ”. She probably did, but if any of this indicated that her spell had worked even in the slightest. Well…, Yoonjo could _suck_ it up.

****

“You’re wasted,” Yooyoung found herself laughing far more loudly than she would’ve been comfortable with otherwise as Joohee ran a hand down her forearm.

Her laugh drew out further as the other girl pressed her body closer to her side, hand sliding off of her arm and gripping at the side of her dress (Joohee had swung by her house earlier that night to help her get ready, much to Yoonjo’s obvious dismay). “And you’re the most popular girl in the room,” Joohee’s breath was just above a whisper, warm against the lobe of Yooyoung’s. ear. “Doesn’t it feel amazing to be so wanted? I’m sure every guy and girl in this room would kill to fuck you, regardless of what they say.”

Yooyoung chuckled at Joohee’s straightforwardness. They’d been attached at the hip for five days now and she still hadn’t gotten used to it. The attention she’d been receiving though…, that was an entirely different story.

“I’m in that majority, you know,” Joohee continued to mumble against her, hands moving further and further down south until…

Yooyoung yelped as a warm hand found it’s way under the hem of her skirt, head jerking to the side and eyes wide as she drank in the look Joohee was giving her. Was she implying what she thought she was implying because…

“We should go out to my car…”

It was a tempting offer, Yooyoung couldn’t deny that. She certainly wasn’t opposed at the idea, at the thought of feeling her in a different way than she already had that night. Her mouth opened up, ready to reply back to her when something halted her - a little voice at the back of her head yelling, _screaming_ , and it sounded terrifyingly like Yoonjo’s.

“Oh shit.” Moving her hand down and grabbing at Joohee’s wrist, Yooyoung gently pushed it out from under her skirt, giving a sympathetic smile as she took a step back. “It’s a tempting offer, really, unnie, but…, have you seen Yoonjo unnie? She disappeared…”

Joohee’s scoff was evident even over the bass from a terrible dubstep track overpowering the room. “You’ve got to be kidding me…,” she trailed off, turning on her heels with a shake of her head, walking off in the opposite direction.

Yooyoung cringed at Joohee’s reaction. She’d already learned, in her short time of knowing her, that the queen bee didn’t take very well to been dropped from the “number one” spot. She’d also caught on to her irrational dislike for her best friend, a dislike that was mutual with Yoonjo. A dislike that Yooyoung hadn’t exactly been sensitive toward.

She felt like shit as she turned toward the other side of the room. She’d basically abandoned her lifelong best friend the second that they’d stepped into the party. If that wasn’t one of the shittiest thing she could’ve done to her, Yooyoung had no idea what could’ve been.

This thought stuck with Yooyoung as she started to fight her way through the small crowd of teenagers, readying herself to search for Yoonjo only to have her adventure cut short. She sighed in relief as she spotted Yoonjo only five or so feet away from her, raising her hand to wave only to drop it almost simultaneously when catching her expression. Her eyes were flaring with… anger, sadness? Yooyoung couldn’t peg it.

Taking a few steps closer toward her, “Hey, sorry that I dit-...”

But, before she could top off her apology, Yoonjo was walking away from her, leaving behind a chilly silence.

Yooyoung looked on, stomach bubbling with regret.

****

It took three days, a string of failed attempts at apologizing many hours lost of sleep before Yooyoung was able to get ahold of Nara.

A frantic visit to her home had been her first plan of action, but when she had been met with no response after knocking on her door for two straight minutes, Yooyoung figured that she was gone for the afternoon. It wasn’t until she experienced the same outcome the following two afternoons that she started to wonder where Nara had disappeared off to.

The phone number that she had been given “for emergency use only” was never picked up on when she tried to call her.

Yooyoung frowned during her second attempt to call that afternoon, dropping her phone down onto her chest with a sigh. “I suck,” she mumbled to herself, raising a hand to rub at her temple when her phone started to drum against her. Turning to her side, she allowed the phone to fall down onto the mattress, resting near her ear as she picked up the call. “Hello?”

“I should’ve told you to be careful what you wish for. Cliché, I know, but it still applies in most situations,” the familiar voice came from the other end of the phone.

Yooyoung groaned. “So, I’m assuming you know already?”

“I know everything,” Nara’s tone was nonchalant, something that would’ve normally taken Yooyoung to a whole new level of frustration but her energy was dimming by the second. “You kind of fucked up, huh?”

“You could say that.” There wasn’t any use in denying it. “I was being selfish.”

“Well, attention can do that to a person, kiddo, I can’t say I blame you for wanting to be a little more appreciative but what’s so terrible about what you already have?”

Nara’s question poured over her like a cold glass of water - something she maybe would’ve fared well having happen days earlier, but the past was the past. She couldn’t change how she had acted toward Yoonjo, but she _could_ try to fix it.

“You’re a genius.”

“I kno- …” Pressing down on the “end call” button before Nara could finish up her sentence, Yooyoung rolled off the side of her bed, feet planted firmly onto her plush carpeting and making a dash toward her bedroom door. Phone gripped in hand, she quickly tossed on her jacket and pulled a knit cap over the top of her head before exiting the room.

****

It wasn’t something that had hit Yooyoung without warning. It lingered - a question mark dangling between Yoonjo and her. The snake of an arm around her waist or the nuzzling of a nose to the crook of her neck blanketed a dull warmth over her that only seemed to grow the further they pushed things. A hand resting on the thigh for a second too long, lips brushing closer to the corner of her lips than the apple of her cheek.

The lines had never been drawn but...

These thoughts and memories perplexed Yooyoung as her boots drug against the street outside of the Shin household, the tip of her nose reddened from the chilled night, comg to a halt in front of Yoonjo’s window. It was the window that she had spent many days and nights peering out of, casually watching men, women and children alike cross the streets while Yoonjo questioned her hobby in watching others. “ _People are interesting_ ,” was her usual answer.

“But not as interesting as you,” Yooyoung mumbled as she bent down toward the pavement, grabbing a small pebble. Tightening it in her grip, she wound back her arm, hesitating for a moment before gently throwing it toward the glass of Yoonjo’s window. The sound that followed after it struck the surface was a tad louder than anticipated, Yooyoung freezing in horror as the window shot open, revealing a confused Yoonjo.

Hand still raised into the air, Yooyoung rested her hand, spreading her fingers out to give Yoonjo a proper wave before her friend registered she had been the one to cause the small ruckus. Her expression changed in an instant, Yooyoung’s hand falling back down at her side (along with a bit of her spirit).

“What the fuck, Yooyoung.” She winced at Yoonjo’s vulgarity. “Did they tell you to come over here and break my window because…”

“What?” Yooyoung cut Yoonjo off. “Sorry, unnie, I…, who are… “ _they_ ”?”

“Joohee and her posse?” The name rolled off Yoonjo’s tongue bitterly, Yooyoung frowning automatically.

“I haven’t talked to Joohee since the night of that party,” Yooyoung took a step closer to the window, hesitating for a moment as Yoonjo’s hand raised upward, finger grazing the lock of the window. “Please…, don’t close it, just let me explain everything to you.”

Yoonjo chuckled softly, bitterly. “You were a total dick to me, what’s there to explain?”

A dick. “Fair enough,” Yooyoung sighed. “I was hungry for some sort of popularity and… I let it get to my head but I’m done with all of that, okay? I fixed it. No one even wanted to talk to me when I went to school earlier.”

“I guess I have something in common with all of them, then.”

Yooyoung sighed again as she took another step forward, hand resting against the window sill before slowly moving toward Yoonjo’s. After a moment of contemplation ( _make the jump, don’t make the jump, make the jump, don’t…_ ), she placed her hand over Yoonjo’s, cupping it lightly.

“I have a lot more explaining to do, I know, and it’s going to take a while because…,” she trailed off, “... some of it might be a little hard to believe? But I really want to make it up to you, unnie, your fri-....,” she paused. “You mean a lot to me.”

Yoonjo was silent as Yooyoung turned up to look her in the eye, taking in her appearance. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, strands knotted around the tie, and the remnants of not so perfectly removed eyeliner faded around the edges of her eyes. She was beautiful, but that wasn’t much of a surprise.

“Prove it, then.”

Yooyoung raised her eyebrow at the reply - the implications were far and wide. Maybe she wanted money to be spent on her or an actual clarification on what she had to tell her that may have been “hard to believe”, but something in Yooyoung’s gut nagged at her.

It was that nagging that gave her the courage to press herself closer to Yoonjo’s window, ignoring the chill that ran up her spine as she brushed against the cold brick lining of her house. Her grip tightened around Yoonjo’s hand, careful not to press the lock of the window against her skin, as she used her free hand to cup under Yoonjo’s chin.

“I like you a lot, unnie,” she breathed, the frozen tip of her nose nuzzling against Yoonjo’s warm, before closing the space between them.

Yooyoung wanted to keep her eyes open, to read her reaction, but they involuntarily clamped shut as her hand moved from Yoonjo’s chin to the back of her neck, pleasantly surprised when Yoonjo reacted back to the kiss.

A slip of the tongue across her bottom lip was enough indication to Yooyoung that Yoonjo was not at all against the kiss they were sharing, nor was her bright grin as she pulled back from her.

“You should come inside so we can discuss this further,” Yoonjo started as she stepped back from the window, sending Yooyoung a quick wink. “Your nose is super cold, anyway, I can warm it up for you.”

Yooyoung bit down on her lip, still buzzing from the tongue that had just been dancing across it, removing her hand from the window before Yoonjo locked it shut.

Okay, maybe she still had a lot of things to sort out but life was a step by step process, even when you have supernatural powers under your belt. _Especially then_.


End file.
